Destiny
by Sakura n.n
Summary: Esta historia se centra en mi OC y como conoce a el equipo de Young Justice y se reencuentra con su mejor amigo Robin a quien conoce desde los 10 años,aparte ella es cuidada por Wonder Woman...soy un desastre con los resúmenes lo siento u.u


**Bien es mi primera historia así que no sean malos...veamos...aclaraciones:**

_**-"recuerdo una palabra o frase que se allá dicho"**_

_**Young Justice no me pertenece...lamentablemente u.u...bueno sin mas aqui va la histo**_

* * *

Robin,Kid Flash y Superboy estaban en problemas..estaban en medio de una mision sin sus comunicadores y casi nadie sabia donde estaban y para ser peor...estaban rodeados de varios Supervillanos...acaso no podría empeorar...

-KF CUIDADO A LA IZQUIERDA

-YA LO VI..

-CREO QUE NO FUE BUENA IDEA NO AVISARLES NUESTROS TUTORES

-ESTO ESTA DEL DESASTRE CON MARCA EN DES

-ROB CUIDADO-el chico maravilla iva a ser atakado por un ataka directo de Cheshire...pero algo o alguien lo detuvo

-Que rayos-murmuro Cheshire

-ABAJO-dijo la voz de una chica y los tres chicos hicieron caso...entonces vieron que todos los supervillanos se desmayaban...una figura femenina..al parecer de no mas de 13 años de edad cabello largo...se les acerco-están bien?

-a si...pero quien eres

-Soy Destiny...supe que estaban serca y pensé que necesitarían ayuda-dijo ella...al estar mas serca de ellos se dieron cuenta que el cabello es de color negro...usa una polera negra con una marca D al centro de color blanco una falda blanca y unos guantes lagos y blancos aparte de unas botas blancas y obvio el antifas color negro

-a...DESTINY-dijo sorprendido Robin y se le acerco feliz

-Hola Rob

-valla enserio eres tu...que fue lo que...

-los aturdí con mi telepatía...como que se te olvido mi entrenamiento-dijo seria y cruzándose de brazos

-jejejejej

-a amigo quien es ella?

-Soy Destiny conozco a Robin desde que los dos teníamos 10 años-dijo ella con simpleza

-si a...bueno ella fue entrenada por un tiempo por Batman y...su tutora es la Mujer maravilla

-bien...creo que hay que llamar a los mayores-dijo ella los tres chicos se miraron-por dios perdieron los comunicadores

-a...si...-dijo Kid Flash ella suspiro con pesades

-bien entonces...-ella levanto su mano y la llevo a a su oído-Destiny a la Liga...

-Aquí Wonder Boy

-IMBÉCIL LA MUJER MARAVILLA NO TE DIJO QUE NO METIERAS EN LA SINTONIA DE LA LIGA

-si si...pero lo que mamá no sepa no le afecta...para que llamas

-de vuelve a la señal que tenemos aquí...unos villanos para llevar

-bien bien...ya... transmisión en uno...dos...tres...-entonces escucho que estaba listo

-Destiny a la Liga

-Superman aquí que ocurrio Destiny

-Bueno ..es complicado de explicar mejor... envíen a las siguientes coordenas un grupo para recoger a unos supervillanos...si?

-esta bien di las coordenas-luego un rato llegaron...Batman...bastante enojado...Flash que echaba humo...y la Mujer Maravilla muy muy furiosa

-Hola...-dijo Destiny como si nada...los demás chicos se tensaron y comenzaron a sudar frió

-Como que Hola jovencita ,te dije que podías patrullar pero que no te metieras en problemas

-Y no me metí en problemas...todo esta bien

-QUE TAL SI HUBIERA PASADO A MAYORES-Destiny cerro los ojos levemente asustada...

-pero...no lo iso...-dijo ella tímidamente

-a...-Batman paro a la Mujer Maravilla

-lo que importa es que están bien...y por cierto...Destiny tenemos que hablar luego

-a...si...

-a esperen un segundo...POR QUE ELLA NO ESTA EN EL EQUIPO SERIA UN GRAN ELEMENTO-dijo Kid Flash emocionado

-Por ahora no esta discucion ese tema Kid Flash-dijo Flash muy serio y Kid Flash se tenso

-pero-dijo ella-yo...bueno a mi me gustaría

-por ahora el tema no esta a discucion-dijo la mujer maravilla

-Wonderboy se metió otra vez en la comunicación de la liga-dijo Destiny

-QUEEEE...sera castigado por un mes-dijo la Mujer maravilla

-jejejeje-dijo Destiny muy nerviosa...entonces todos se retiraron con sus respectivos tutores...Robin tuvo un discurso de mas de una hora sobre la responsabilidad y lo que significaba ser Heroe...Wally un discurso de...10 minutos pero super..super super rápido de parte de Flash...Superboy tuvo un discurso de parte de Canario negro y tornado rojo...y Destiny un discuso de mas de dos horas sobre el deber,el comportamiento y las señoritas..como se debían comportar

-bueno...es hora de que vallan a dormir...ambos

-Si señora Diana

-Si mamá-respondió Wonderboy...ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...al despertar ambos menores...vieron la ausencia de la mujer mayor

-mira...Apolo...la señora Diana dejo un papel

-A ver...dice"fui donde Batman...no se metan en problemas"

-hay por dios...espera deben estar en la Atalaya

-Cierto

-a...Voy donde Dick tengo que hablar con el

-esta bien Lily.. cuídate-le dijo a la chica ojos verdes claros y piel clara...ella asintió ...

* * *

Al rato afuera de la mansión Wayne...le abrieron la puerta y ella entro

-O señorita Lily que bueno verla

-Lo mismo digo Alfred

-Le diré a amo Richard que esta...por mientras puede esperar en el salón

-Gracias Alfred-ella camino al salón ..y a los pocos minutos se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y ella vio a el joven Dick quien había corrido y le sonreía desde la puerta

-Hola Dick-dijo Lily sonriendo le...el se acerco donde ella

-hola...oye ayer estuviste genial

-enserio lo crees?

-si fue espectacular-dijo Dick mientras se sentaba al lado de ella-te has vuelto mucho mas fuerte

-no es para tanto-dijo ella sonrojada-aparte aun sigo intentando de crear nuevas tecnicas y tacticas...

-ya veo...

-por cierto... el señor Bruce

-en la Atalaya...tal parece que discuten el tema de tu ingreso a el grupo

-Ojala pueda ingresar...

-eso espero igual...a por cierto que tal si entrenamos un rato

-claro-los dos fueron a la Baticueva y comenzaron a practicar ambos eran muy ágiles esquivaban sus golpes o daban algunos a la que ambos hicieron un mal movimiento y Dick quedo sobre Lily a centímetros de sus labios

-a...Lily...-dijo Dick sonrojado y luego se acerco a los labios de ella,ella estaba sorprendida,sus labios estaban rosando asta que..

-Amo Richard-Dick llego a saltar al igual que Lily y los dos se separaron rápidamente

-a...cof cof s-si Alfred ¿que pasa?

-El amo Bruce dice que la joven Lily tiene que volver a su casa,al parecer la señora Diana noto su ausencia

-a rayos...NOS VEMOS-dijo Lily corriendo rápido Dick suspiro y luego comenzó a intentar sacar alguna conclusión de lo que había pasado hace unos segundos atrás...no pudo llegar a una respuesta concreta sobre su comportamiento.

* * *

Con Lily,ella iva corriendo a su casa,aunque podría volar,pero muy arriesgado y alguien la podría ver, así que decidió correr asta llegar a cierto punto y volar.A los minutos llego a la casa y la señora Diana la esperaba junto con,otra persona que ella reconoció como el Detective Marciano

-Ya llegaste

-si,siento la demora-dijo suspiro

-Bien Lily el es John Morse mas conocido como el detective marciano,mañana iras con el a la cueva donde están los demás jóvenes heroes-dijo Diana sonriente

-¿ENSERIO?-dijo Lily muy feliz

-Si...pero,no puedes mostrar tu verdadera identidad,ya que pueden descubrir a la de Robin igual,¿es un trato?

-Si,claro pero voy a necesitar gafas de sol-dijo ella sonriendo,Diana se rió y El detective Marciano sonrió ante aquello.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la cueva,todos los jóvenes estaban presentes aburridos en la cueva

-Amigo cuando tendremos una misión-dijo Kid Flash impaciente

-a no lo se-dijo Robin ya harto de la impaciencia de su mejor llego el detective marciano pero no venia solo

-Tío John-dijo M´gan feliz,ella se acerco a el igual que de los demás chicos del equipo

-Hola,bien tendrán una nueva compañera en su equipo

-he...QUIEN ES-dijo Kid Flash muy emocionado

-Bien,ella es Destiny y su tutora es la Mujer Maravilla-dijo el Detective Marciano,Entonces apareció ella con una sonrisa,tenia unas gafas de sol oscura(Como las de Robin),usaba una polera roja,una falda negra un poleron negro y unas zapatillas largas como asta las rodillas negras con cordones blancos y su pelo suelto

-Hola soy Destiny es un gusto-dijo ella alegre,Kid Flash corrió donde ella

-Hola soy Wally West preciosisa tendrás novio-dijo el en una forma coqueta,ella suspiro pesadamente,y Robin le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo

-Compórtate

-HEY ESO DOLIÓ

-ESA ERA LA IDEA-John los miro y luego aclaro su garganta

-Bien yo me retiro,por favor preséntense a ella y sean amables-dicho esto el se fue dejando a los adolescentes

-Bien me presento soy M´gan ES GENIAL TENER A OTRA CHICA EN EL EQUIPO-dijo muy feliz-y soy...

-M´gan Morse esa es tu identidad secreta o que usas normalmente en la escuela eres telepata,alegre y te gusta aprender sobre la un gusto-dijo Lily como si nada dejando a todos sorprendidos-El debe ser Aqualac el mayor del equipo y líder , por lo que se su nombre es Kal-dur y es capas de desempañar su deber de líder, debe ser Superboy muchos músculos pocos cesos

-¡Hey!SI TENGO CEREBRO-dijo Superboy enojado

-jijiji entonces Wikipedia caminante-eso iso que el enojo de Superboy creciera y que Wally se comenzara a reír

-Tranquilo Conner

-esta bien

-Veamos,a si,el rápido Wally West,metabolismo rápido por lo cual come mucho,tiene la mala manía de decir lo que piensa sin medir las consecuencia

-¡HEY!

-jajajajja KF dio en blanco

-AMIGO

-ja...niñita presumida-dijo Artemisa ya molesta

-ja...no creas que me olvide de ti princesita

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS PRINCESITA

-a ti a quien mas-dijo Lily sonriendo burlonamente. Artemisa preparo su arco

-Intenta llamarme así otra ves

-Princesita-dijo Destiny burlona mente, Artemisa disparo la flecha directo a ella,pero se debuto a el frente de ella,ella tenia su mano levantada-jijijiji esto funciona conmigo-dijo Lily divertida y iso que la flecha se de volviera pero que pasara al lado de Artemisa

-como...

-WOW QUE PODERES TIENES-dijo M´gan super feliz,okey era casi la única feliz

-jijijiji,tengo telepatia,aparte de eso,otros poderes como crear campos de fuerzas o elevar abjetos a mi voluntad-dijo ella alegre-a y al aparecer tengo mas pero no los conosco a un jejeje

-GENIAL-dijo Kid Flash muy emocionado ,Robin se rio con una risa mas o menos burlona y M´gan estaba super emocinada,mientras que Artemisa tenia una cara de "otra nueva integrante y tambien tiene poderes",Superboy tenia una cara de pocos amigos y Aqualac parecia sorprendido

-uff,no es para tanto-dijo ella un poco incomoda,lo que iso que Robin le sonriera y ella igual a el-bien entonces la princesita es...Artemisa,es la arquera del equipo y aprendis de Green Arrow-dijo Destiny mientras la señalaba-mmmm...que mas,a si se artas cosas pero no quiero decirlas todas jejejeje-dijo Destiny tan inocentemente-Bien y por Ultimo-miro a Robin

-ni se te ocurra

-O VAMOS ROB

-NO NI HABLAR DEST

-por dios eres aburrido,se te esta pegando el síndrome Batman

-a?

-Seriedad y aburrimiento siempre-dijo ella y Kid Flash se empezó a reír con eso,M´gan sonrió divertida,Aqualac se aguanto la risa,Artemisa sonrio levemente divertida y Superboy sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la chica

-DEST

-que o vamos Rob...bien creo que este es el momento en el que escapo-dijo ella viendo el aura asesina que rodeaba a su amigo,salio corriendo siendo perseguida por un muy enojado Robin,salto el sillón con gracia y luego Robin iso lo mismo, técnicamente sus movimientos eran iguales con un leve cambio en sus estilos.

-Okey estoy alucinando o es como si viéramos a dos Robins-dijo Wally viendo sorprendido eso

-a...tienen las mismas técnicas -dijo Artemisa sorprendida,cuando los terminaron,por ella iso un trato el cual nadie escucho con Robin ambos volvieron los chicos

-hey que pasa chicos-pregunto Robin viendo a sus compañeros

-ustedes como...

-ap,te refieres a los movimientos-dijo Destiny Wally asintio-que les dije en la misión

-a...-_-"Soy Destiny conozco a Robin desde que los dos teníamos 10 años"..._-a sierto igual dijieron que fue entrenada por Batman y la Wonder Woman

-Esperen que mision-dijo Artemisa

-a buen...Rob diles tu

-Que yo. Superboy

-a esta bien,antes de ayer fuimos a una mision no le avisamos a nadie,casi nos destruyen pero llego Destiny uso sus poderes y nos salvo

-UNA CHICA LOS SALVO-dijo Artemisa sorprendida y en tono de burla

-HEY ELLA ES FUERTE, y eran muchos villanos-dijo Wally en forma de protesta,Lily se rio al ver lo infantil que era

-Valla jajajjaja no pense que en realidad fuera tan infantil-dijo ella divertida por eso,eso iso sonrojar a Wally y que su cara se pusiera del mismo color de su pelo.A Dick no le gusto mucho que Wally se pusiera roja,dos motivos.1.-Eso significaba que a su amigo le gustaba Lily y 2-No queria que coqueteara con Lily no con su Lily

-Bien,Que tal si te enseñamos la cueva Destiny-dijo M´gan super alegre

-Claro-dijo Destiny sonriente,M´gan le tomo la mano muy emocionada y se la llevo casi a la el equipo los siguio asta que llegaron a la parte de la nave

-Y esta es la Bio-nave,es mi nave

-Wow cool,se ve super M´gan-dijo Destiny sonriente

-si la señorita M tiene una buena nave-Destony sonrio a su amigo y luego recordó algo

-Rob,¿te castigaron?

-a...si tengo que...

-Lavar el batmobil por unas 2 semanas ¿sierto?

-Como lo...

-Siempre es el mismo castigo,recuerdas que en una mision ambos haciamos un mal movimiento y ese fue el castigo

-oh,tenias que recordarmelo aun me da jaqueca pensar en la cara de Batman y su gritos de mas de 2 horas

-Y que lo digas-dijo Destiny mirando la bio-nave

-Destiny quieres que demos una vuelta-dijo una muy alegre M´gan

-Claro por que no...-todos subieron a la bio-nave y dieron un paseo serca de la isla

-Y que opinas-dijo M´gan sonriente

-Que...es mejor de lo que pensaba-dijo Destiny sonriente

-Enserio

-Si,la vista es super y la Bio-nave es la mejor-dijo ella sonriente,M´gan se alegro mucho

-Que genial que te allá gustado-dijo M´ga super feliz

-a bueno...

-TENGO HAMBRE-dijo Kid Flash interrumpiendo cualquier comunicación entre los demás

-Wally comiste hace ya...una hora mas o menos

-Si pero recuerden mi...

-Metabolismo rápido-completaron todos los demás asta Destiny

-Si vamos vamos-dijo Kid Flash a la cueva y Kid Flash salio corriendo a la cocina,todos vieron eso y suspiraron

-¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?

-claro...si estas dispuesto a perder-respondio Destiny desafiantemente a su amigo

-oye yo te ganare

-si claro vamos a jugar pajarito

-QUE NO ME DIGAS PAJARITO-dijo Robin mientras comenzaba a caminar y Destiny lo seguía,se oyó la risa de ella y los demas se miraron confundidos .Con Robin y Destiny,los dos ya estaban en la sala sentados en el piso y con los controles en sus manos comenzaron a jugar

-así que...como te a ido últimamente

-bien-dijo Robin como si nada-y a ti

-no me quejo-dijo mientras hacia unos movimientos-JA YA TE QUITE UNA VIDA

-HEY ESTABA DISTRAÍDO

-;P No es mi problema pajarito-dijo ella mientras se reia y le mostraba luego su lengua,Robin inflo sus mejillas levemente entro Wally y al ver a su amigo actuar tan infantilmente casi se atoro con el sandich que estaba comiendo

-a...Wally que te pasa-pregunto Robin,un poco confuso

-Amigo,usted inflo sus mejillas infantilmente-Robin se sorprendio y se avergonzo levemente

-jjajajja-Destiny se rio y luego miro a Wally divertida-le estoy ganando-dijo ella y Wally sonrio ante aquello

-Enserio,Amigo jajajjaja Destiny te gana y por eso eres infantil

-Cállate KF

-o vamos

-Rob compórtate Wally,deja de ser tan infantil-dijo Destiny seria,los dos se quedaron callados.Y volvieron a hacer lo de antes de la mini discucion

Reconocido Batman los chicos se sorprendieron y...bueno Destiny utilizo una velocidad que Wally hubiera envidiado,ella fue corriendo a abrazar a Batman asiendo que el murciélago casi se callera

-Destiny que...

-TE EXTRAÑE BATS-dijo ella como una niña pequeña,Batman soltó un suspiro y luego le entrego una leve sonrisa

-Bien...por lo visto ya conocen a Destiny,bien equipo les tengo una mision

-ALELUYA

-WALLY

-perdón pero,por fin tenemos una mision y cual es? VAMOS BATMAN DILO YA DILO YA-Destiny se rio y Batman lo fulmino con la mirada

-Tendrán que ir a Bilaya-dicho esto aparecio el mapa de Bilaya-la atalaya detecto una fuente de energia en el desierto Bilayano,el analisis de espectro revelo elementos extraterrestes,descubran que paso en ese lugar y que aterrizo es un estado rebelde gobernado por la Abeja Reina-dijo mientras aparecia una imagen de ella-no es miembro de la liga de naciones,todas las comunicaciones pueden ser interceptadas,mantengan silencio radial en todo en Gurag en el limite con biblia a dos clicks de la zona de conflicto-todos se prepararon para la mision,y llevaron lo esencial.

* * *

Llegaron a la zona dicha y todos se empezaron a instalar.

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto Robin a Destiny

-un poco...pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo ella,Robin la miro preocupado-debe ser solo mi imaginación pero,quiero que te cuides Rob

-Lo prometo-dijo el mientras le tomaba la mano,ella le sonrio

-HEY CHICOS tenemos que instalarnos

-a si voy a ver la instalación del equipo-dijo Robin y le soltó la mano a Destiny,ella de un rato-estaremos funcionando pronto

-Este sitio esta inundado de radacion de rayos Z-dijo Wally

-Detecto rastros no terrestes que vienen de esa tienda-dijo Robin

-Lo revisare en modo camuflaje-dijo M´gan

-Buena idea ve-dijo Aqualac

-Ten cuidado-Dijo Superboy

-mantén contacto telepatico

-Lo hare Aqualac-M´gan se marcho y a los minutos-Estoy dentro-dijo atra vez de la telepatia

-Bien,pero con camuflaje no es invisible

-Siento que algo...me llame esta sufriendo-dijo M´gan-tengo que ayudarlo

-M´GAN CONCÉNTRATE...

-no es de buena educación entrar en un lugar sin ser invitados...Simon dice olviden-luego de esas palabras todo se volvio negro para el equipo...y no sabían que había ocurrido.

* * *

Con M´gan

-HOLA M´GAN...estoy en la tierra-pensamientos de M´gan-pero...¿como llegue a la tierra?¿Por que estoy usando este traje?y ¿Porque me duele tanto la cabeza?-M´gans se tropeso y cayo rodando pensamientos de M´gan-¿Esto es un sueño?...-aparecio Superboy y se veia fuera de si...M´gan hablo al ver el simbolo de la playera de Superboy-Espera conosco ese simbolo...¿eres Superman?

-AAAA-grito Superboy mientras se arrancaba la polera..M´gan se asusto y Super la atako,ella lo alcanzo a esquivar,y luego la volvio a atakar pero esta ves ella se puso a volar,luego la volvio a atakar y iso un campo de fuerza,Superboy se cayo al piso y luego se fue corriendo...tecnicamente saltando

Pensamientos de M´gan-No es un sueño...es una pesadilla...

* * *

**Bien que les pareció...acepto comentarios y sugerencias .**


End file.
